Love at First Sight, Literally
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: it's Jacobs story of finding a new love, Mayce, but the twist is that Mayce knows the Cullens, and Edward was like her big brother, but what happens when the Volturi threaten her very existance? How does Jacob react? And how do the Cullens react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone well im starting a new story even though my other oen isn't goin too fast but ya i wanted to so hope you like it!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**MPOV (mayce(may-see))**

Silent tears dripped down my face as I stood at the top of the cliff looking down at the stormy water. I sighed and looked up. _Why did this happen to me?_ I remember what happened perfectly.

**Memory**

_I walked downstairs for breakfast and nearly fainted at the sight infront of me. Both of my parents dead on the floor in a puddle of their blood. I saw a peice of paper on the counter and grabbed it. I opened it with shaky hands and saw it was adressed to me in a bloody script._

_Mayce, _

_Well if you're reading this then my guard decided not to kill you, congadulations. But the death of your parents is only a waning to, I won't hesitate to kill more of your family or friends, if you don't leave immediatly and tell anyone of what you know. _

_-Aro Vulturi_

_I ran outside know the Vulturi would kill more of my family. I got inside my car-a red porsche, and raced through the border of Alaska, through Canada, and into La Push, Washington, where I ended on the cliff._

**End**

I took a couple steps back and did a silent prayer to my parents in heaven. Then I heard a gasp and turned to meet the most beautiful brown eyes ever. Then I slipped for it started to rain and fel off the cliff hearing the guy with the eyes scream after me.

**JPOV(jake)**

I was finally back from when I ran away, Bella was gone for a while now and I'm basically over her now but I know i still love her. Me and the pack were hanging on the beach even though it was about to rain any minute now. I thought I heard someone crying butfigured it was my imagination. As we neared the top of the cliff when I saw her; she was beautiful, she had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, she was tan, was about 5 feet 10 inches, and had sea-blue eyes. I gasped as I felt like my world was being turned upside down. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she took some steps back.

"Jake? You okay man?" I heard Embry ask.

"He's fine he just imprinted." Sam gasped. I smiled, my own mate. But my face went into one of horror as I saw the girl slip off the cliff and into the storming waters.

"NO!" I roared as I pluged in after her hoping to save even if it meant I died.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well what do you think? plz review and let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ppl! Well please PLZ Review more!! I really need you guys to review! THNX!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**MPOV**

I crashed into the water feeling the current pull me under, i didn't fight it. Why should I? Oh well the only thing I regret is letting not seeing that guy again. I tried to hold my breath longer but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the blissful darkness.

**JPOV**

I crashed into the waves after her and was pulled away toward shore I swam under farther and tried to find. After a few minutes I couldn't find her. NO! I broke the surface and gasped a deep breath of air. I looked at the cliff and saw all the guys were all looking down at me. I dived back under and finally saw her, she all pale withe her eyes closed. N, no, no no, no! I grabbed her and swam her to the shore where the guys ran to when they saw me break surface agin with the girl. On shore I hit her back making the water poor from her lungs. I layed her down and did CPR. FInally she gasped opening her eyes. She looked at me confused ten she smiled slightly.

"I'm dead." She whispered, then coughed and groaned. "Great, i'm not i wouldn't be in pain if I was dead, or i'm in hell."

"No, you're not in hell you're alive." I answered. All the guys gathered around her to get a look at her.

"Shouldn''t we move her?" Quil asked. I looked at Sam questionably. He sighed.

"I really don't know, did she hit her back?" He asked. I looked at her.

"No, I didn't." She answered struggling to get up, so I helped her, and then picked her up. I led the way to my house glancing down at her a lot.

**MPOV**

**He **picked me up and was walking somewhere and he kept looking at me. Why? I wasn't pretty, or anything. I sighed and then he walked into this cute little home. He set me down on the couch and all these guys sat around except the guy who carried me-he went into the kitchen you could here him talking to someone else. Then the guy came in with a older man in a wheel chair.

"Hello." Said the man in the wheel chair.

"Hey, um but who exactly are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Jake." Said the guy who was carrying me. I nodded and smiled at him. Then he named off all the guys names. "This is Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil." I smiled at them all.

"Okay and i'm Jakes dad Billy." Said the older man. I nodded and looked at them all.

"Um yeak Forks is next to La Push right?" I asked and jake nodded. I sighed as I membered the Cullens they made life so much easier and Edward I missed him so much he was my older brother, the one I looked up to, but when they all had to leave they told me they would be in Forks if I needed them but they probbaly moved on. A silent tear dripped down my face.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. I looked away and wiped my eyes.

"Um, I'm fine but do you guys know the Cullens? They lived in Forks." I sadi looking around shocked to see them all glance at Jake. "WHat?" I aked.

"Nothing i'm fine, it's just well my well i guessed you say ex'love, Bella, married one of the cullens and its a touchy subject for me." Jake said. I was shocked it was Edward he married he was the only single in the family. He forgot me for a girl. I felt tears prick at my eytes again.

"Do you by chance know any way to contact them?" I asked. Jake sighed and noded.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Well I used to know them and they were gonna move here and I just wanted to see how they since it's been almost four years since i've talked to them or seen them. Let's just say they helped me a lot." I said and they looked suspicious. What? They didn't know that they were vampires right?

"Hear, uhh, you can use the phone in the kitchen we need to talk the number is in the phone." Billy said, I nodded grabbing the phone from the kitchen and taking it into the bathroom. I looked through the contacts and saw CULLENS and pressed talk. It rang twice before a voice answered I didn't know, it was Bella. I felt tears prick my eyes again.

"Hi, um is Edward there please?" I asked. It was quiet for a moment.

"Sure hold on, please." SHe said and Iwaited aminute before I heard a sigh.

"Who is it?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Edward.

"I don't know, some girl who wants to speak with you." Bellas voice said. "Just talk to her she doesn't sound like anyone i've met before." I heard a little suffle noise.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

"Edward." I whispered and I heard him gasp.

"What?" I heard a couple people aske. the rest of the family with the exception of Bella.

"It's Mayce." Edward said and I heard a bunch of gasps.

"TURN IT ON SPEAKER!" Alice shreiked. I silently laughed a little with tears going down my face.

"Hello?" I heard them all ask clearly. I was on speaker.

"Hi guys." I whispered in a cracked voice.

"MAYCE!" Emmet voice boomed along with everyone elses agin except Bella.

"SO did you guys forget me or what?" I asked venomously. It was quiet.

"Mayce it wasn't safe for us to friends with you." Edward said. I laughed.

"Hmmm, that's funny consideing it was too dangerous for you guys to leave, I was sent letters every other day from the Volturi," I heard them gasp. ", then yesterday they killed my parents because they thought I was going to tell someone your guys secret." I heard Alice and Rose start to sob-they were very close to my parets and everyone else gasp. "Yeah then today I went to La Push trying to kill myself but this realy hot guy", I heard growls-Jasper, Emmet and the loudest Edward, I only know from having them in my family for five years. ", named Jake, and he saved me, um yeah that's about it."

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF?!" Edward roared.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Mayce we all care." Edwrad whisper.

"Riiiggght, well hmm why did you forget me and move on to some bimbo slut named Bella when I probably was more impotant, you guys said you would always be there for me, you weren't there for the rape, and the miscarriage, oh yeah and you weren't there for me when my father almost dies for covering your asses a week before he was murdered." I said and I heard more gasps. I was losing steam, I needed to run. Far away. "A-and now i don't know what to do, you know? Maybe if I crashed my car into a tree the pain would leave by dieing."

"NO!" Esme gasped.

"Shhh," Carlilse whispered probably comforting her. ", Mayce we are coming back to get you just stay away from anthing harmful." He said.

"I don't know if I can, I'm sorry." I hung up hearing them all shout. I looked on the counter and saw a razor. Right here right now. I grabbed and made two deep incisions and sat on the floor locking the door. After about ten minutes I went unconcious.

**EPOV(Edward) **

Me and Bella were watching TV when the phone rang, Bella answered.

"Sure hold on please." Bella said and she moioned me to come over. i went over ans sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked hoping it wasn't Ashley this girl sho was in love with me in this town.

"I don't know, some girl who wants to speak with you." I pinched my nose, hoping it wasn't a trick. "Just talk to her she doesn't sound like anyone i've met before." Bella pleaded making the puupy dog eyes Alice showed her. I grabbed the phone and bella sat down.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward." A very familir voice asked. Mayce oh my god! She would probably be eighteen now. When we lived in Alaska we bacame friends with her after finding her a very nice girl and then we got close I was her big brother, I knew she looked up to me, and finally one day we told her and her family our secret then a couple months later we had to move an dI made the promise that I would bethere for her, I haven't even had Alice chaeck her future because she didn't monsters like us as her role models. As I was thinking the whole family walked.

"What?" They all asked.

"It's Mayce." I said and they all gasped.

"TURN IT ON SPEAKER!" Alice shreiked jumping up and down. I did.

"Hello?" We all asked since she didn't say anything.

"Hey guys" She whispered her voice cracking.

"MAYCE!" Everyone boomed eEmeet bein the lodest, except Bella who looked confused.

"So did you forget me or what?" Mayce asked, her voice was so different so filled with hate. All of our faces looked guilty.

"Mayce it wasn't safe for us to be friends with you.' I whispered hating how I probably hurt her with not contacting her.

"Hmm, thats funny considering it ws too dangerous for you guy to leave, I was sent letters from the Vulturi," We gasped. "then yesterday they killd my parents because they thought we were gonna tell someone your secret," Alice and Rose sobbed, while evryone else gasped. "Yeah then today I was in La Push trying to kill myself but this rally hot guy," Me and my brothers growled. "named Jake and he saved me, um yeah that's about it." SHe concluded I was pissed.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!?" I roared.

"Why do you care?" SHe asked and Alice sobbed harder while Rose recovered.

"We all care Bella." I whispered.

"Riiiggght, well hmmm, why did you forget me and move on to some bimbo slut named Bella," Our jaws dropped. "when I probably was more important, you guys said you would be there for me, you weren't there for the rape, and the miscarriage, oh yeah and you weren't there form when my father almost died covering for yoour asses a week before he was murdered." She paused as we all gasped. Her voice softened a lot. "A-and now I don't know what to do you know? Maybe if I crashed my car into a tree the pain would leave by dieing."

"NO!" Esme gasped turning her face into Carlisles chest.

"Shhh,"He comforted mom, the directed to Mayce. "Mayce we are coming to get you back just stay away from anything harmful." He finshed handing out everyones car keys to them.

"I don't know if I can sorry." ANd she hung up ignoring our shouts. we all raced to our cars and drove back home to save Mayce. God what have I done?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well that was the second chapter but please review and don't just add me to your anything without letting me know what you think in words. PLEASE! :'( it would make me happy. tehehe! BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

EPOV

The sign saying welcome to Forks flew by and I cursed the car! Why can't it go faster damn it! I sighed as I passed the border. I looked in the rear view mirror, everyone was upset especially Rose. I screeched to a stop outside Blacks house and saw him carrying an unconsience girl. She looked familiar, the choppy style of hair, the tattoo under her left eye, a smaller Cullen crest. Mayce! She was so grown up! she was at least a couple inches taller, probablly 5 foot 9-10? She still had a dark tan, and she was wearing the ring that I got her on her 16th birthday-it had a silver band with ruby cut into a rose with emeralds cut into the leaves, and she was also wearing the necklace the rest of the family bot her that was a shape of a heart and it said _'la lumière la plus brillante dans l'obscurité, un ange de lumière' _around the whole perimeter. I smiled but then frowned as I saw the mutt hold Mayce closer when he saw us. I was infront of him in a second. He glared at me.

"Give her to me!" I hissed out. His anger turned to fury.

"No, she's mine!" He responded and I caught a thought before he could hide it.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY MAYCE!" I growled and six other growls echoed.

"Edward?" A voice asked and I looked down into a pair of sea blue eyes that I have missed so much.

Was that okay? Please Review! and the translation is 'the brightest light in the darkness, an angel of light' i know its all wierd but then again i thought from the cullens it was nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's me again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MPOV

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar bronze hair.

"Edward?" I asked and his eyes met mine. He smiled and went to grab me when whoever was holding me growled deep in his chest. i glanced up and saw Jake.

"Let her go you mongel. You have done enough damage!" Edward hissed and others followed. I looked and saw the familiar faces of Esme and Carlise, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose....and some other girl..Bella?

"No you bloodsucking leech! She's mine!" Jake barked back. (A/N: haha couldnt resist) I started to twist myslef and Jakee Let go I stood between them and glared at both of them in turn. They both looked slightly ashamed. Good.

"Now, first of all IM NOBODYS!" I screeched and everyone flinched. "And second of all I think I need to go to the doctors." I said swaying slightly. Edward shot foward and grabbed me I grabbed his arm to support me.

"Mayce, I'll fix you up." Carlisle said and I smiled at him grateful-I hated hospitals. He smiled back and walked foward slowly, like I was going to run or something. I looked at Edward for an answer but his eyes were narrowed..what was he-ooh..he was reading again. Carlisle came and took me out of Edwards arms..well tried to.

"I'm not letting her go..I can't stand to lose her again." Edward said and I smiled slightly but then black spots covered my vision and I moaned swaying more.

"You don't have to son, just pickhe up before she collapses." Carlisle said and Edward nodded picking me up. Then I felt a hand come around my wrist and yank. I screeched in pain and Growls were heard on both sides.

"Let her go now." Jasper said with his slight accent and then I felt calm. I chuckled and evryone looked at me weird. I started laughing harder.

"Did she hit her head?" I heard someone ask from behind Jake. Then all went black..again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoyy!

BPOV (thought you might want a litte from her view)

I sat with Edward watching Spiderman 2. It was okay, not my favorite. I looked out the window and smiled slightly-it was sunny out today. Then I frowned slightly the sun reminded me of...Jake. When we left and I heard his howl-i knew he was in pain. But I needed to move on. The phone rang and I got up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, um is Edward there please?" A girl asked-she sounded..scared maybe?

"Sure, Hold one please." I said and walked up to Edward he looked at me confused. I lifted the phone to him and he frowned.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, soem girl who wants to speak with you." I said and he frowned more. "Just talk to her she doesnt sound like anyone I have met before." I pleaded and he sighed and held out his hand. I gave it to him. I sat back down next to him and held his hand.

"Hello?" My angel asked.

"Edward." The girls voice said and Edward gasped his eyes widening. Everyone came in the room to see what was going on.

"What?" They asked Edward-I was confused as well.

"It's Mayce." Edward said and everyone gasped and joy came to their faces.

"TURN IT ON SPEAKER!" Alice shrieked and I heard the gir-Mayce laugh a little. Edward complied and put it on speaker. It was quiet.

"Hello?" They asked and I just kept quiet. A old time friend maybe?

"Hi guys." Mayce whispered, her voice cracking like she was holding back tears. I felt bad for this mystery girl.

"MAYCE!" They all yelled-Emmett being the loudest of course.

"So did you guys forget me or what?" Mayce asked except this time her voice was cold-it made my spine shiver, everyones faces turned to guilt and remorse. Did they leave her?

"Mayce it wasn't safe for us to be friends with you." Edward said his voice softer-pained, I gripped his hand. Then Mayce laughed-it sounded a little crazy. We all glanced at each other.

"Hmmm. that's funny considering it as to dangerous for you guys to leave and move onto some bimbo slut named Bella," I gasped a longith everyone else-she didnt even know me! "You guys said you'd aways be there for me, you weren't there for the rape," I flnched and my anger dissapeared-she was acting out of anger and she was scared. "And the miscarrage." Esme flinched and her hand went to her stomach. "Oh yeah, you werent there for when my father almost died to try to save your asses a week before he was murdered." Everyone gasped and Rose and Alice looke the mot sad. But Maye sounded like she was losing steam.."A-and I dont know what todo anymore, you know?" She asked and I felt sympothy for this girl. "Maybe if I crashed my car into a tree the pain would leave by dieing." She said and we all gaspe Rose and Alice and Esme started to sob. What scared me was that Mayce sounded like she was considering it.

"NO!" Esme gasped and lurched forward. Dad grabbed her and held her.

"Shhh." He said comfortig her. Then he looked at the phone that was still in Edwards hand. "Mayce we are coming to get you stay away from anything harmful." He said and I nodded agreeing with him. I was about to get up when she spoke again.

"I don't know if I can, I'm sorry. " She said and we all yelled but she hung up. We racedto the cars and Edward started the car he looked at Alice, her eyes glazed for a second before she whispered 'La Push' Edward nodded and shot off down the driveway. I grabbed his hand ad he looked at me, he looked so sad and worried. I tried to smile. He just nodded his head and sped up as much as he could. I was quiet for a minute before I asked the question that needed to come out.

"Who is Mayce?" I asked and he knew what I meant. He cleared his throat and looked back at the road.

"We just moved to a town in Alaska that was small and barely had anyone living there-of course. And one day me and Alice went on a walk through the town to see what it was like, we ended up at this park where there were about 10 kids around 12 but we noticed this girl who was sitting by herself reading a book. For some reason I felt like I needed to talk to her so Alice and I walked up to her..."

EPOV

"I cleared my throat to catch her attention and when she looked up I felt something go threw me-I can't really explain," I said shaking my head. "I just new I had to get to know her and protect her. "

**Memory (he is still telling Bella what happened to-just thought this would be cooler.)**

_"Hello, I'm Edward and this is my sister Alice." I introduced us to this girl and she glanced at us wearly._

_"Nice to meet you!" Alice chirped and this girl slowly put a bookmark where she was and stood up._

_"Were you dared to pick on me?" She asked and I felt my jaw drop Alices did too. Why would we pick on her..? "It's okay, I just would lik to know, you know, prepare myself." She said and looked at us waiting. _

_"N-n-no! We weren't dared to." Alice said and I nodded in agreement. This girl stared at us-studying us..so I studied her too still shocked from what she said. She had brown hair that went to her waist, she was tan, she was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a grey pull over sweater, gloves, and tennis shoes. But what stuck out the most was her eyes-they were sea blue-beautiful. She was pretty all in all, but I felt no romantic feeling for her thank god-she was way to young. I saw Alice grimace at her clothing choice and hid a smile._

_**Look at her outfit! So not in! I'll have to help her with that! And oooh! Look at her eyes! Like the ocean!-Alice**_

_I looked at Alice and refrained myself from rollong my eyes. The girl sighed and held out her hand to me._

_"Names Mayce, Mayce Laton." She said and I knew that was the start of a great friendship as I shook her hand._

_**End**_

"..we brought her back to the house and she was a little scared but she hid it well," Jasper chuckled fom the car infront of us. "Slowly after a few days we learned that it was spring break and met her parents," we all flinched," They were very wonderful, and that she was in 7th grade," Bella looked at me, "Yes she should have been in 6th but she was too smart." I chuckled and Bella nodded. "Well anyway, we learned that she was the loser of the town and that everyone made fun of her-since as long as she could remember she said. And we all slowly grew close especially me and her-we were inseperable, except when it came to school of course. And she grew into a very attractice teen, and she grew more confident and boys started to notice her too," I growled that part as well as Emmett and Jasper, "and then when she turned 15 we told her our secret, she took it surprisingly well, and we grew closer if that was possible then after about 6 months we decided that it was time to move on from Alaska. It was hard she begged us not to go and I wanted to stay but my place was with my family, and we told her that we were going to Forks incase she needed us. We left and were at Forks about 11 months then you came and here we are." I whispered. Mayce would be 17 now..

"Why didnt you tell me about her before?" Bella asked she looked slightly hurt.

"Just thinking about her brought brang pain, I didnt want to burden you." I said and she nodded and smiled at me I smiled back and look back a the road.

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~ (to where mayce faints with everyone there)

"Did she hit her head?" One the mutts asked and I growled and I lookedat Jacob.

"Let her arm go- you have hurt her enough." I muttered and he looked sad but nodded and let go backing up a few steps. I turned to Carlisle. He sighed.

"Lets take her to our house in Forks." He said and we all started to get in the car.

"Wait! I-I-I need to come with...please." Jacob asked and he truely was begging me. I sighed and nodded. He sighed as well. "Thank you. I'm going to run over." Jacob said and I nodded. I got in the passanger seat and Bella slid into the drivers seat and sped to the house. The five minute ride seemed like five hours. I kept glancing at Mayces face and sighed, I brushed her bangsout of her face and smiled as she subconsciously turned her face into my palm.

"Please be okay...please Mayce...I love you." I whispered and Mayces eye started to flutter open, and she looked at me. "Mayce!" I whispered loudly and I heard the others gasp. She smiled at me slightly.

"I love you too best friend.." She said I was happy but had I lost my image as family to her? "..big brother" She finished and I smiled widely. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep her hands twitching. I looked at her hands and finally noticed the bandages on her wrists. I growled.

"Edward?" I heard Esme whisper. I sighed.

"She cut herself." I whispered and she sighed and I heard her trying to hold back her sobs. Then Mayce started to move around and then it excelerated to thrashing around. "Mayce!" I gasped and tried to hold her still.

"PLEASE KILL ME INSTEAD!" Mayce screamed and started to thrash more.

"Stop the car!" I yelled at Bella and she pulled over. I heard the mutt stop as well. I jumped out with Mayce in my arms. "Jasper calm her!" I ordered and almost immediately she stopped.

"Please.." Maye whispered and then the worst sound came into my ears...her heart stopped.

"NO!" I roared and held her closer. Carlise came foward and took her from me I tried to go back to her but Emmett and Jasper held me back. Jacob ran out from the trees and stopped as he saw Carlisle doing CPR and chest compressions. He fell to his knees and tears went down his face. I got and tried to go to him and my brothers let me go I walked up to him and fell to my knees next to him he looked at me and understanding flew through both of us. We nodded at each other and watched. Then finally Carlisle got a heartbeat from Mayce. But he looked at me with sadness.

**I cant keep her eartbeat going by itself. Edward to save her..- Carlisle **

"But she's so young.." I whispered and Jacob looked frantic between us.

"What's going on?" He demanded. He looked at me.

"For me to save her, I have to save her." Carlisle said. And Jacob looked confused for a minute then his face turned into rage and agony. Then his face slipped into acceptance.

"Change her. I don't care about the treaty, I'll save you guys, just save her!" Jacob said with intensity. Everyone looked at me for the final call. I closed my eyes.

"Change her." I whispered and opened my eyes to see Carlisle look at me unsure. I nodded and h bit her neck and wrists and arms and then above her heart..it was silent a moment before...

"AAHH!" Mayce screamed and agony tore threw me and I started to sob..Mayce...you must live sister...you must..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hope you poeple like it!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_MPOV_**

Fire...everywhere! What was happening? Was I in hell?

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed and I heard a shout. Someone was there? I tried to ask who was-"AAAHHHH!" I screamed again. I heard voices. I listened harder. The Cullens! Jake!

"How much longer?" I heard Jake ask and my interest peaked.

"Not much longer." Alice answered. I felt someting grip my hand-it felt good. The hand-I realised, left and I whimpered, the hand came back. I sighed. And let the fire consume me. It felt like years had gone by, then the fire started to lose its heat on my hands and feet. I sighed. The had that gripped mine tightened.

"Not even 5 minutes Edward." Alice said and I heard people shift around and a heartbeat. Speaking of hearbeats mine was pounding. My legs and arms were no longer on fire, only my chest was now. My heart picked up spead and it hurt! So bad! I screamed the loudest ever had.

"Why is she screaming she shouldnt be in pain!" I heard Emmett roar and murmurs of agreement. And I heard someone sigh.

"I don't know Emmett, I don't know." Carlisle said and they all grumbled.

"Is..is she dieing?" I heard Jake whisper and growls ensued.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"No. She's not. It's part her personal turning its adjusting to her power." Alice said matter-of-factly, and sighs of relief ensured. I screamed again and then..it stopped. It was silent except Jakes breathing and heartbeat.

"Mayce?" I heard Edward ask and I opened my new eyes to a new world...or a old world with new eyes...

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Review PLEASE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I hope you like this next chapter! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Mayce screamed again and I cringed again. Why her? I held my head in my hand and tried to hold my self together. Mayce was my little sister...I'm supposed to protect her! Not let her be in this pain! I could have stopped it! Why didn't I? _"You can't always protect me Edward, you know that right?" _Mayces voice flitted into my head. She was 15 at the time, we had just told her our secret a few weeks before, she was out on a run, and Alice got the vision of her on the floor crying.

**Memory**

_"Edward!" Alce yelled crashing into my room-she was panicked, something you didn't often see on her face. _

_"What Alice?" I asked standing up from my couch._

_"It's Mayce! She's hurt!" Alice said and I heard everyone in the house growl and they ran up here. _

_"Where?" I asked and Alice showed me what she saw, Mayce was on the floor, crying, holding her leg, I payed attention to what was surrounding her..I knew where she was! "Carlise follow me!" I said and he grabbed a bag with medical supplies in it and I ran out the door into the forest, we-everyone, must have ran for two or three minutes, then I heard her crying. I tried to speed up but I was going as fast as I could. I stopped infront of her and went to my knees infront of her, Carlisle cam down next to me._

_"Mayce?" Carlisle asked and her eyes opened, she moaned and tried to sit up, but I gently pushed her back down._

_"Edward? It hurts..so bad." She whimpered and Emmett walked around behind her and sat down._

_"I know Mayce, I know." I said and held her hand. _

_"Emmett put her on your lap-make sure she doesn't move." Emmett nodded and put her on his lap and gently wrapped his arms around her. Rosalie sat next to Emmett and rubbed Mayces arm. "Japser please keep her calm, Edward you help too." I nodded and Jasper crept a little closer and I felt the wave of calm flow through us, I kept a hold of her hand. "Mayce?" Carlisle asked._

_"Yes?" She whispered and rolled her head back. _

_"It looks like the problem is in your hip, it may be dislocated, but I'll need to remove your shorts, or take you to the hospital." Carlisle said and discomfort flew through all of us guys._

_"No hospitals please.." Mayce said and I lifted my face, I saw Emmett and Jasper do the same. _

_"Alright Mayce. Alice? Esme? Would you?" He asked and I heard Esme do so and Alice started to hum. I heard Carlisle sigh. "Mayce this is going to hurt your hip is dislocated. I have to pop it back in place, on the count three." I heard Maye take a breath and hold it. "One, two." Alice interupted._

_"Plug your ears, this'll be loud." Alice said to low and fast for Mayce to hear. _

_"Three." Carlise said and Mayce screamed, as loud as she could I'm sure. I cringed. _

_"Told you so." Alice whispered. Mayce whimpered. "You can look now boys." __I looked down to see Mayce all dressed but she was whimpering again._

_"Mayce I'm going to give you something for the pain, but you'll get very sleepy. Alright?" Carlise asked and Mayce nodded. He pulled out a siringe and injected some morphine into Mayce. I picked her up bidal style, and held her close._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I said to her and she opened her eyes. _

_"You can't always protect me Edward, you now that right?" She asked me and I nodded but still felt guilty._

**End**

"How much longer?" Jacob asked pacing by the window, his face tear streaked.

"Not much longer." Alice said and relief flew through me. I held onto Mayces hand and let go but then she whimpered and I held it again. I kept glancing at the clock, everyone was. "Not even five minutes Edward." Alice said and I smiled a little, then Mayce screamed, and it left my face.

"Why is she screaming, she shouldn't be in pain!" Emmett roared and I silently agreed, it was supposed to be getting better. Carlisle sighed.

"I don't know Emmett, I don't know." He answered. Then Jacob looked up eyes wide.

"Is...is she dieing?" He asked and we all growled, she couldn't.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered in fear.

"No. She's not. It's part of her personal turning it's adjusting to her power." Alice said, and we all sighed. Mayce screamed again and then it cut off, we all stopped breathing except Jacob of course.

"Mayce?" I asked and she opened her eyes..they were now a...silver color? What?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**MPOV**

I sighed and took a deep breath only to growl and whipped my self up into a standing position. _What was that smell? _I crinkled my nose as I surveyed the room and saw all the Cullens and Jake in the room with me. I took a breath again only to growl again, I narrowed my eyes and looked around, _why could I see so clearly, and why was I growling? _I looked down at myself, shocked to see myself taller, my waist smaller, my breasts were larger too. Then I noticed that my skin was pale too, I glanced back up at everyone. Jakes face was awestruck, Alice was excited, Jasper looked pained, Emmett and Rose look anxious, the Bella girls face was blank, Esmes face was in a smile, Carlisle was studying me with a calculating expression, and Edward was standing closest to me, maybe eight feet away, looked concerned.

"Mayce?" Edward asked and took a step towards me slowly. I looked around again, as the pieces slowly fell into place. I gasped leaning back against the wall, and looked back up at Edward.

"I'm.." I stopped my voice clearer, more seductive sounding. "I'm a..." I couldn't say it.

"You're a vampire, Mayce." Carlilse said and I looked at him, his was smiling at me, but I wasn't smiling back. _I was a freaking vampire! _I took a step towards the door and Edward took anothe step foward.

"Mayce, I know you are disoriented, but, things are alright now." I glanced at Edward in disbelief, my parents were just murdered! And I was a vampire! I started to walk backwards toward the door and then Alice gasped.

"Mayce you can't leave! Edward!" She gasped her eyes blank-she was having a vision, Edward gasped and then turned towards me and I turned and _crashed through the door! _I was running super fast! I shook my head and pushed myself faster and crashed through the front door too.

"Mayce! Please, stop!" Edward called and I shook my head.

"Jacob no!" I heard Alice scream and turned my head and screamed, there was a big wolf next to me. I turned left and ran as fast as I could, but I slowed at the turn, and then I was shoved into the ground. A paw was holding me down. I screaed and flipped the wolf off me and stood up, but then Edward was behind me, I looked at him with wide eyes, _he wanted me to be killed?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since you've seen an update-if you have been watching my other fanfics, and I apologize, now I could give excuses as to why I have not updated, and there are some valid reasons, but mainly just me being lazy, haha. I have decided that I want to re-write 'Carlisles Daughter', in a better format and bump the lit. level up. But, I was also thinking of spicing up the plot_**, **_and I would like to see what you all would like to be put in. Please either review here for ideas or privately message me. I am going to record peoples ideas and come to my best conclusion possible from it all. I also will credit those who helped make the idea. I shall keep this 'Carlisles Daughter' up and make a new fanfic altogether for my new one, incase anyone was wondering, so please! Review or message me with ideas! Thanks everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**MPOV**

I looked from the over sized wolf to Edward, my now unneeded breath coming in short, quick gasps. Why did Edward want me killed? I took a few steps back, my eyes never stopping their sweeping from the wolf to Edward.

"You..want me to be killed?" I asked Edward and continued to slowly take steps back. The wolf and Edward followed me slowly. Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind, but perhaps I had.

"Mayce..I don't want you dead..why would I want that?" Edward asked me and his eyes smoldered, I knew what he was trying to do, but it didn't work anymore.

"I don't know, why would you?" I challenged back and jumped back with a hiss when the wolf took a few steps closer quickly.

"Jacob.." Edward said in a wanring voice. _Jacob?_ This wolf was Jacob? Oh dear God...was anything just myth now?

"That wolf, Jacob," I corrected myself, "just attacked me Edward...you watched it happen...you want me to die.." I whispered and was shocked at how painful it was to say that, but I knew that what I was saying needed to be said, perhaps help me distract them for just a moment so I could get away..

"Mayce!" Edward gasped and took a step back in shock. "I would never let you be hurt...and Jacob would never hurt you.." Edward tried to reason and the wolf whined taking more steps closer. I hissed and crouched, ready to fight.

"Jacob, back down, you are pushing her limits." Jaspers voice said from the behind the duo infront of me. Jacob took a few steps back but then didn't go any farther. I dimly noticed my hands were shaking, from fear? No, from anticipation...I wanted to fight them, I realized with a horrified expression. No! I took a few steps back again and it was like I knew what to do, what I needed to do. I crouched and jumped up, gasping when I flashed white and clamped my eyes shut. I landed with a loud crack that sounded like thunder and opened my eyes. Where was I? I sniffed the air, testing to see if Edward was close, and gasped at how quickly my throat seared.

I was crouched and sprinting before I knew what was happening. I slowed when I got to a couple camping, they smelled _so good._ I growled and the couple stood up looking around them with scared expressions, I hissed and jumped into the air, landing on the man's back, my teeth clamping down on his neck and I moaned as the thick sweetness oozed down my throat. It tasted so good! Within a few minutes I had the man drained and I stepped back horrified at what I had done. Had I just..? I caught the scent of the woman and I growled again, my throat flaring up once more. I raced through the trees, following her scent and was on her seconds, she hadn't gotten very far. I drained her as well, though not as quick as the man. When I was done I looked down and gasped at the blood I was soaked in. I looked down at the lady with sadness. I had just killed two innocent people just because I couldn't control myself. Looking down at the woman I thought of my Mother's face, laying still and white on the kitchen floor. I shuddered with a sob and was angry when no tears came from my eyes.

I was just catching my breath and my eyes burned. Was there no justice in the world? It seemed not. I thought of the Cullen's and Jacob, wondering if it would have been safer to stay where I was. What if I really was in no danger? I remember Alice yelling about me not being able to leave, was this what she saw? I shuddered again with more sobs. Now more than ever did I want to be back by the Cullens. I clamped my eyes shut and felt for something, and gasped when I felt a tingle go down my spine before I was surrounded in white and I crashed again. On a dining room table with a loud boom. I heard gasps and people running and they froze when they saw my blood covered self in the middle of a broken table. Now what?

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the lateness. I do hope you all will like it atleast a little bit and will review, thanks so much guys!**


End file.
